Love's Never Wrong
by Xeallia
Summary: It's a story I'm writing with a friend of mine. It's a bit twisted and has my normal insanity to it. We'll be alternating Chp's: she wrote the first and I was blessed with the second. R and R! Enjoy!
1. Just a Dinner Date

Love's Never Wrong-- Chp. 1

Hello people I just want to let you all know that I am working on this fic   
with my friend Princess Ryoko. We came up with a crazy plot and we will be   
alternating chapters, so I hope you enjoy our fic, Tankies!!!!   
  
Chapter 1   
  
It was a nice cool evening in Tokyo and the neighborhood was calm and quite.   
All the people were walking to their homes for calm and quite meals, with no   
yelling screaming or fights over condoms. Of course that wasn't to be expected   
over at the Capsule corp. residence, where as people walked by the Briefs   
home, all that was heard was yelling screaming.   
  
"Vegeta, you are taking me and your son out to dinner right now, do you   
understand me you baka," Bulma yelled chasing Vegeta up the stairs and into   
the hallway. 

"I won't woman, you must be crazy to think I would do   
something like that," Vegeta yelled from the bathroom, for he had locked   
himself in trying to escape Bulma's wrath.   
"Open this door right now Vegeta."  
"No; go away."  
"Vegeta!!! Open this door right now do you understand me?" Bulma continued on  
banging the bathroom door, and Vegeta kept on sweating.   
"I am not taking you or the brat to dinner."

"Oh yea well you know what Vegeta?"   
"What!?"  
"If you don't take me and your son out to dinner there will be no sex for 3   
months."  
Vegeta's eyes widened and his stomach got butterflies, for he couldn't   
imagine having no sex for even one night let alone 3 months. But Vegeta was   
getting tired of Bulma, he wanted someone younger more fresh and pure and for   
him, very energetic. Bulma wasn't good enough for him some times, ((A/N: Princess Ryoko: Washu, I promise that I am not to be held responsible for this sentence!!!!!! You know me: I'm all Bulma-Vegeta!)) but then again, at least she can withstand his thrusts. 

"Alright, alright woman, I'll take you and the brat to dinner!"   
"Good I knew you'd see it my way," Bulma smirked, walking to her bedroom, "Oh   
and Vegeta you have to dress up nice."  
"What!? Now that's where I draw the line," Vegeta cried, turning blue.   
"If you don't I won't even consider giving you a blow job for at least a   
month."   
Vegeta hated every time Bulma threatened him with no sex threats. It was so   
unfair, for how can he possibly say no when she does that to him. How can he   
allow himself to go without sex; it was Vegeta's high. He needed sex, like   
he needed to fight and eat.   
"Alright! I'll dress up," Vegeta said grinding his teeth, then he slowly   
walked a tight circle in the bathroom, feeling defeated, and slammed the glass door and began   
his shower.   
"Oh, Trunks, honey," Bulma shouted from her bedroom.   
"Yea mom?" Trunks said walking in with his hairs licked back in gel, with a   
silk black shirt and gray jacket and pants. ((A/N: Princess Ryoko: ::Stares dreamily and begins to drool:: Hhhhhooooooooot!!!!!!))  
"Oh Trunks you look awesome; who would've thought that my teenage son could   
look so good?" Bulma said making Trunks go a pretty crimson.

"Mom, please your embarrassing me." Trunks said looking at the floor, still blushing.   
"Oh sorry, honey."  
"So where are we going for dinner tonight?"   
"Oh were going to a nice French restaurant by the ocean, it has a great   
cityscape view, and it's the most expensive place in town, But it's not like   
we can't afford it's. Bulma stated giving her son a wink of assurance.   
Then after Vegeta had showered and go dressed and Bulma finished applying her   
make-up, the whole briefs family got into their limousine and headed for the   
restaurant.

  
" Hey, mom?"   
"Yea, Trunks."   
"Why isn't Bra coming with us?"   
"Oh because she has a sleepover at a friend's house tonight."   
"Which friend?"  
"I think this one is named Pan."  
"Oh ok."  
  
~~Over at Pan's house~~   
  
"Hey Pan, let's go to that new French restaurant that opened up, for dinner   
tonight?" Bra said browsing through her 'Teen Life' magazine.   
"Sure, as long as you pay for it, I don't have a dime," Pan said while getting   
her new black dress out of the closet.   
"Sure thing Pan, I mean what kind of filthy rich friend would I be if I didn't?

"A cheap one?"

" Right! I'll pay for the meal with my allowance," Bra said while   
closing the magazine and tossing it on the chair.   
"Alright then, just as long as you knew the deal," Pan said taking the dress   
of the hanger and placing it on the bed.   
"Oh and Goten can come too if he wants." Bra said smiling slightly.   
"Yea, Goten, you heard that, you're coming to dinner with us tonight," Pan   
yelled out to him.   
"Here, Bra, take a dress from my closet for you to wear tonight, I'll be   
wearing this black one, and Goten'll be getting ready now if I know him so   
we'll be out of here in like 15 minutes ok?"   
Alright, no problem."  
  
~~At the French Restaurant~~   
  
Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks came out of the limo and walked down the red   
carpet of the restaurant, right up to the door where the clerk was.   
"Do you have a reservation?" The clerk asked beginning to look through his   
book.   
"Yes, it's Brief's party of three," Bulma said as she glanced around the   
restaurant in awe of the elegance.   
"Ah! Yes, Briefs, come this way please."   
The man lead the three of them to the best table in the house, it was a nice, velvet cushioned, round-booth, with a perfect view of the ocean and the city.   
"Oh, wow! What a nice, view don't you think so Vegeta." Bulma glanced over at   
Vegeta only to find him messing with his tie.   
"Vegeta!!!"  
"What?!"   
"Stop playing with your tie."   
Vegeta was getting angrier with each passing second for he wasn't enjoying   
this whole dinner and suit, not one bit.   
Then 15 minutes later Goten, Bra and Pan stepped into the restaurant looking like Diamonds in the Roth.   
"Hello, do you have reservations?" The clerk asked them.   
"Oh, uh, no we don't but I'm Bra Briefs and I think you understand the language of ol' Ben Franklin, Don't you?" Bra said slipping out a hundred from her purse. The clerk looked at her surprised, as did Goten and Pan.   
"Yes, of course. Madams, Sir, right this way." The clerk lead the three of them to a table   
right in front of the Brief's table. Bra was hidden from her family's view for she was sitting with her back facing them, but Pan was sitting facing Vegeta.   
  
**(Author's Note:** The entire Briefs family except for Bra does not know who Pan   
is, but they do know about the rest of the family. Princess Ryoko: Leave us alone; it's for story-line purposes!!!!)   
  
At Bulma's table Vegeta could find nothing better to do then just gaze out the   
window, not hearing one word of what Bulma said, then as he glanced elsewhere   
his vision stopped right at Pan. Vegeta's eyes widened and he was left   
dumbfounded at how good Pan looked. Then he saw Pan getup from the table and   
she headed towards the bathroom, so Vegeta decided to follow her. He quickly glanced at Bulma and Trunks, and feeling the quickest stab of guilt, he headed for the bathroom. ((Princess Ryoko: I'M SORRY, WASHU!!!!!! The stab of guilt was the best I could do!! Please forgive me!!!))   
"Hey Vegeta? Where are you going?" Bulma said looking up at Vegeta.   
"I'm just going to the bathroom woman! What? I can't do that either without a   
'no sex threat'," Vegeta said, annoyed with Bulma, and he left before the woman could   
say anything to him.   
"Mom, what was dad talking about?" Trunks said, looking confused, but managing   
to grin at the same time. Bulma frowned, "Nothing, Trunks; just eat your salad."  
Vegeta saw Pan enter the ladies room, so he decided to wait by the door for   
her to come out. Finally after about 5 minutes Pan finally came out, as she   
passed by Vegeta, Vegeta quickly grabbed her arm. Pan whipped around to   
meet his gaze.   
"Where are you going in such a hurry Baby-doll?" Vegeta said giving Pan a   
smirk.   
"I'm going to sit back at my table with my friends."  
"Don't you think that you want to have a drink with me instead?" Vegeta said   
pointing to the bar.   
Pan for some strange reason found herself unable to refuse the offer, it was   
just something about him that made her say, "Yea, sure."  
"Great then let's go."   
  
Suddenly Bulma saw Vegeta heading to the bar, with a beautiful young girl. Her   
temper began to rise.   
"Who is your father walking to the bar with, Trunks?" Bulma said not taking   
her eyes of them.   
"That girl looks very familiar, I think she goes to my school," Trunks said   
study Pan's features, "I think her names is Pan or something."   
"Oh really," Bulma said getting extremely jealous.   
  
Over at the bar Vegeta had gotten himself and Pan some Vodka, and Vegeta was   
enjoying every minute, he was spending with a girl that he wanted to have his   
way with, in more ways then one. 'Drink up,' he thought silently, 'We want you nice and intoxicated on this night."  
  
Alright that's the first chapter, I know it's totally twisted, but you gotta   
admit it's original, please R&R and Princess Ryoko should have chapter 2 out   
soon. Tankies! Ja ne!!! ^_^ 


	2. A Romance Begins

Hi peoples

Hi peoples!! Sorry it took me so long to write this one but I've been having some problems with my health. I'm nice and alive now though, if not completely sane, but that problem was there before. Well, yes the story is a bit twisted but I promise everything will turn out fine; I don't like sad endings! Now, Disclaimer: We don't own the Characters, or anything else for that matter. I would also like to point out that I, for one DO NOT approve of drinking, underage sex (Or at least without love attached), or anything else vulgar that may appear in this story. They are simply placed because they support the plot. But anyway, here it is: Chapter 2:

Vegeta let his eyes wander down the girl's body as she sat there, drinking her second Vodka. 'She already looks slightly tipsy,' he thought with satisfaction. He noted every part of her body: Her Large eyes, sleek black hair, lean arms, full breasts, small waist, rounded hips and butt, and long legs. He decided that she was a vision in the black dress but would look better in his bed, in the black of night. 

Bulma watched Vegeta laugh and talk with the young girl though the second… third… and forth glass of Vodka. Bulma was smoldering by now. She couldn't take this. Didn't that man ever think about his family? He had children and a… mother to those children! Did he know anything about commitment!?! 

As Vegeta handed her a shot glass, which she chased with beer, Bulma stood up so abruptly that she knocked over the table, with all there food on it. Trunks, seeming in full support of his mother, followed. To their right another girl was getting out of her seat and heading in the same direction but in her rage Bulma didn't bother to note the presence. 

"VEGETA!!" Bulma cried upon approaching him.

"DAD!!!" Another, female voice cried at the same moment. Bulma and Bra finally noticed each other but didn't have time for a greeting. 

"LISTEN, ASS!!!" Bulma continued to yell at the top of her lungs while Bra joined her in a penetrating star at the man, " I CAN STAND YOU TALKING AND BUYING DRINKS FOR ANOTHER WOMAN BUT A _GIRL!?!?!?!?!?_ I CAN BELIEVE YOU…"

"MY FRIEND!!?!?!?!" Bra managed to squeeze in as Bulma stopped to breathe. Bra fell back into silence as Bulma continued but she yanked Pan out of her seat and shoved her into Trunk's arms. Trunks helped her stagger back the booth he had been sitting in. 

"Whz everhy one gething al upzet??" Pan slurred.

"Oh, Gods, What did he do to you?" Trunks responded, more to him self.

"Whath who du ta me?"

"Never mind, lets get out of here," He told her as he swept her up with ease. She screamed as if she was on a small roller coaster and clung to his neck as he took her outside, with a small wave to his sister, and went to catch a Taxi.

Pan woke with the worst headache of her life. She moaned and tried to remember how she got it, only managing to hurt her head with the attempt. A soothing voice told her that she should rest and a cold cloth was placed on her head. She moaned as a wave of nausea hit her that made her lung up, vomiting over the covers that had been pulled up around her neck. She moaned loudly again continued to retch dryly. Only when she was done did she realized that her hair was being held back by gentle hands. She turned her head and with blurred eyes made out a kind face, framed by lavender-silver hair. ((A/N: Yes, people I do know that his hair is NOT Pink!!!!)) 

Trunks gently pushed her back down onto the bed and folded the soiled blanket onto itself, throwing it into the hamper. He stared at her for a moment. Even with a hangover she was beautiful. He couldn't help but be turned on by her little moans. He tried to not notice that her dress was starting to ride up on her legs. It was by sheer will-power and thinking about Richard Simons in a bikini that kept him down in his pants.

"Shush, Sleep, Pan. Just sleep. You'll feel better when you wake up."

She did feel better. She was no longer nauseous, and other than a slight headache she felt fine. This time when she opened her eyes she saw the blurred face in detail. He had handsomely chiseled features with a kind smile. He was wearing dark clothes over a well-built body. She would have started to drool if she hadn't realized what she had done the night before. She couldn't remember anything after she had left the restaurant in… in _his_ arms. 

"Oh, GODS!! Tell me we didn't do anything!" She screeched at him in a horse voice.

"No, we didn't," He assured her, "But if you had left with my father you would have."

She burst into tears, "I can't believe I did that!!! What was I thinking!?!?!"

He held her in his arms and rubbed her back comfortingly, "Don't feel bad, Pan. He's done worse to a lot of young woman. It's a hobby of his, I guess. He got you drunk on purpose, for hat reason."

After a while she calmed down and an uncomfortable silence fell between them. They stared at each other for a moment until Bra waked into the room. "Pan, your parents are here to pick you up."

Just then a terrified scream of Vegeta's sounded from downstairs, "WHAT?!?!?!?! ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME THAT I HIT ON YOUR DAUGHTER?!?!?!?!"

"Okay," The Girl replied, tearing her eyes away from Trunks, "I'm going." Pan got up and, red faced, pulled down her dress and headed downstairs. 

"Hey, Bra," Trunks hissed at his sister, "Aren't you going to invite her over here? It's the least you could do after what she was through tonight!"

Bra nodded and headed after her friend. A couple moments later she came back up, "Well your little girlfriend is coming over tomorrow night, Trunks."

She giggled and left him looking like a beet.

Well, What do ya think?? Sorry it's a bit short but I'm in a bit of a hurry. Well the next Chp. Is up to my writing partner! R and R! Ja ne!


	3. Locked out

A/N: I deeply apologize for the tremendous delay in this fic but life has just taking a lot out of me lately, so time for fic writing has been brought down to a minimum. Anyways without further ado I present the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Princess Ryoko and myself do not own DBZ because life is not fair!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
On the whole ride home Pan had to listen to her father yell about how careless she had been lat night. The fact alone that she allowed Vegeta to get her drunk was not scoring points in her favor with Gohan at all, Videl kept on telling him to calm down and to be glad nothing went further then a few drinks at the bar. Pan was barely listening to her ranting father; her thoughts were elsewhere they were far off. She kept on seeing that kind and handsome face over her, hidden behind lavender locks. She sighed at the thought of such a perfect image, she couldn't help but feel all warm and tingly inside knowing she would see him again tomorrow night when she goes to sleep over Bra's house.  
  
"Pan are you listening to me!?" Gohan yelled from the drivers seat. Pan suddenly broke out of her daydream and gazed over at her dad.  
  
"Did you say something daddy?" She said hoping that wouldn't make her father madder then he already was.  
  
"I said that maybe it's not such a good idea that you sleep over Bra's house tomorrow night." Gohan said with a sigh, knowing Pan would not approve.  
  
Pan broke into a wave of internal panic, for she wanted to sleepover Bra's very much. Obviously a part of the reason was to hang out with Bra, could the other reason be that she wanted to see her gorgeous brother? Despite the reasons Pan knew she had to plead her case and find a way to maintain her plan to sleepover Bras'.  
  
"Daddy you don't have to think that, I'll be fine over there. For now they know what family I belong to and I'm sure nothing of the like will happen again! Besides I wouldn't let it happen again believe me!" Pan said meaning every word she said. Videl chuckled, "Don't' worry Gohan, Pan is completely right about this. Vegeta now knows who her father and grandfather are and I'm sure he is still regretting last night's incidents terribly. Pan will be fine over there, I can't think of any reason why she wouldn't be."  
  
Pan smiled if there was anyone who could help her tame daddy it was her mom.  
  
Gohan always bent his ways if Videl could give proper and good reason to do so.  
  
"Alright Pan, forget I said anything about you not going to Bras' just don't get into anymore trouble." Gohan said with a slight tint of regret in his voice.  
  
"Sure thing dad, I will be as good as I always am." Pan replied with a smirk as she leaned back in her car seat and gazed out the window.  
  
Gohan shook his head, "Why does that not make me feel better?"  
  
~~Over at Capsule Corp.~~  
  
Bra had just gotten off the phone with Pan; they had discussed what time Pan should come over that night. It had been two days since the incident at the bar and everything was back to normal. Vegeta had apologized to Bulma profusely and Bulma after bad mouthing him for a while finally accepted his apology. Vegeta swore never to look at another female again; he said he only wanted Bulma.  
  
Bra and Trunks found their father's reaction to discovering what family Pan was apart of hilarious, Vegeta was swearing about it constantly, and he kept on taking showers every three hours convinced that he hadn't gotten the scent of the 'Son' family off of him.  
  
While Bra was in her room reading a magazine she heard a knock at her door,  
  
"Yea come in whoever it is."  
  
The door slowly opened and Bra saw Trunks stepping into her room, "Trunks?  
  
Why have you decided to enter my humble abode?" Bra asked curiously.  
  
Trunks plopped himself in a chair, "Well I just wanted to ask you something about your friend."  
  
Bra raised an eyebrow, "Which friend Trunks, I only have like a hundred."  
  
Trunks smirked, "The one dad almost seduced."  
  
"Oh Pan."  
  
"Yea her."  
  
"Well what about her?" Bra asked with a Vegeta style smirk.  
  
"How long have you guys been friends for?"  
  
Bra giggled, "Why have you become so interested in her all of a sudden huh? I mean its not like you couldn't have gotten to know her yourself in school or something, I mean she does go to our school you know."  
  
Trunks blushed, "Yea I know but, well, I guess until that night at the restaurant I didn't 'really' see her you know what I mean?"  
  
Bra shook her head with a smile, "No I don't know what you mean, but listen I have to go downstairs Pan should be here in two minutes." Bra said getting off of her bed and heading downstairs towards the door.  
  
"Two Minutes!?" Trunks asked surprised.  
  
"Yea two minutes so if you want to get to know her you have all night to find an appropriate time to come into my room and disrupt our girl talk so you can find out her life history ok." Bra said with a smile, for Bra could sense interests right away. She was definitely picking it up form her brother towards her raven-haired friend; only question was did her friend find him interesting as well, despite the fact that she spent most of her time with him drunk?  
  
Sure enough the doorbell rang and Pan was there with her duffle bag ready to have a fun night. "Hey girl your right on time." Bra said with a smirk. Pan smiled and entered the house looking rather shy and hesitant, but then again who could blame the poor girl. Bulma came from the kitchen to greet Pan, Pan suddenly froze. Bulma saw the slight tension in Pan's eyes and she smiled trying to get her to ease up, "Pan I'm so sorry about what happened at the restaurant. My husband was not himself and I was terribly angry to realize that you were more of a victim then I was. But I hope we can become close friends, like I the way I am with your grandmother ChiChi."  
  
Pan's eyes widened in disbelief, "You know my grandma?"  
  
Bulma smirked, "Know her? Girl I have known your grandmother since she was the tender age of five."  
  
"Wow that's a lot of years." Bra said surprised at the unknown news. Bulma shrugged, "Yea well I know your whole family Pan, and I hope that we can all become closer now."  
  
Pan smiled as she felt the biggest relief in the world, "I would like that a lot." Bulma then glanced up at the stairs and saw Trunks standing there observing the scene, Pan glanced in his direction quickly and turned a lovely shade of crimson. She tried to hide it though with much difficulty, she hated feeling that way towards her best friends brother.  
  
"Pan I'm sure you remember my brother Trunks." Bra said pulling Pan half way up the stairs to where Trunks was. Trunks and Pan locked eyes for a minute or two, Bra was trying to hide her laughter, she then pretended to cough. As she did so the two daydreamers broke eye contact and attempted at saying hello, "Um hi Trunks nice to meet you now that I'm not all tipsy." Pan said extending her hand out for a shake. Trunks smirked and shook her hand gently, "Yea its nice to see you acting normal Pan." He replied sheepishly, almost like a little boy. He then glanced outside and found a reason to excuse himself from an uncomfortable situation, "Anyways you girls be cool, I'm going to go train." He said with a wave and he headed towards the door.  
  
"See you bro." Bra shouted out.  
  
"Bye." That was all Pan managed to say as she hid her crimson face, from Bra.  
  
Bra then pulled her by her arm and led her to her bedroom.  
  
"You can lay your bag their on the chair and I'll roll out the sleeping bag for you later." Bra said as she picked up some of her clothes form the floor.  
  
Hours past and it was now 3:00 a.m. Pan had to go to the bathroom and she left Bra reading a book, as she went back into the room Bra was out cold. Pan smirked and placed the covers over Bra and she removed the book from under her hand and she turned off the room light and put on the night-light so she could still see her surroundings. Though for some reason Pan wasn't all that sleepy, she decided to go out onto the balcony and enjoy the cool summer night air. Bra's balcony was long enough that it was shared with Trunks. His room was right next to hers. As Pan leaned on the rail and gazed at the stars and the moon, she heard a door open and close, she looked around her to find Trunks standing there with no shirt and black sweat pants. Pan couldn't believe that her mouth didn't hit the floor when she saw him standing there.  
  
She wanted to run and leave, she felt stupid in her black tank top and her gray sweat pants and loose hair. If she only knew that her appearance was fascinating the young man in front of her. They stood there staring at each other for minutes until Pan decided to break the unsettling silence, "So what are you doing up?" Pan asked looking up at the moon, to gain some composure.  
  
Trunks cleared his throat and leaned on the rail a few feet away from Pan, "I couldn't sleep, you girls had that music on a bit too loud." He said with a smirk, Pan smiled, "Well don't worry about that anymore, Bra is out like a light she won't be up till tomorrow for sure. But now I'm stuck here not sleepy." Pan said with a sigh, as she was feeling a bit more comfortable around the lavender haired wonder that stood only feet away from her.  
  
::I Really wish that he would put on a shirt. Does he have any idea how much of a tease that is::  
  
Pan bit her lip and again looked the other way, she then decided to leave him for she could not stand being so close to him and not feeling to sure about anything she was thinking or irrationally feeling as she thought it.  
  
::Damn why is this girl doing this to me! Doe she not know how good she looks right now? I hope she leaves or something cause looking at her is such a tease::  
  
Pan decided to head back inside to try and sleep, "I think I'm going to head back in now and try and sleep I don't want to be a grouch tomorrow morning."  
  
Pan said heading for the glass doors, Trunks nodded feeling almost grateful that she was leaving. As Pan went to pull the door open she found that she couldn't, she pulled a bit harder but it still wouldn't open. Trunks saw her problem and offered to help, "Let me try." He said as he began gently pulling on the door, after several attempts he finally said, "I think you locked yourself out Pan."  
  
Pan's eyes widened, "You have go to be joking, that door was not locked when  
  
I closed it."  
  
Trunks gave a curious look, "Well its locked now."  
  
Pan sighed, "Can I use your exit?"  
  
Trunks smirked, "Be my guest." He said gesturing to his room doors. Pan smirked and walked over to his doors she pulled gently and once again found her self-unable to open them. Once again Trunks came over and tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge.  
  
Pan smirked and shook her head, finding her situation almost laughable,  
  
"Looks like you locked yourself out." She said with a playful smirk.  
  
Trunks looked down at her, he secretly liked her quick mouth, "It wasn't locked when I closed it."  
  
Pan shrugged, "Well let's just use or saiyan strength to rip them off the locks." Pan said trying to find a way to get away from Trunks.  
  
"Are you crazy Pan!? You do not want to rip eight-hundred dollar doors from their locks unless you want a very pissed blue haired woman come and hunt me down." Trunks said trying to save his own skin from his mother's wrath.  
  
"Looks like we have to stay out here tonight." Trunks said with a very unsettled voice, although he had to admit he did like the situation he was in although he did not like it at the same time because he did not know how he could be around her for so long at this point. But he knew he shouldn't like her at all if that was the case. He just met her two days ago.  
  
Over in the bathroom, Bra was laughing up a storm, as she was finishing up brushing her teeth. "Those two will never realize that I locked the balcony doors. They will thank me later for it though, I'm sure of it.  
  
All right I am done, Hope you liked it, and Princess Ryoko will take it from here! Please R&R! Tankies Ja ne! 


	4. Realizations

Pan and Trunks had laid out in the moonlight, ready for an attempt at sleep. Pan wondered what trunks was thinking about being locked out with her. She pondered and pondered the matter until finally she simply sat strait up and proclaimed, "I'm not tired."  
  
Trunks sat up also, unconsciously scooting a little closer to her as he did so, "Neither am I."  
  
"So what do you suggest we do?" She hugged her legs to her chest as impure thoughts rushed into her own mind, unbidden. She saw Trunks's chiseled eyebrows raise and wondered if he had seen her blush. His mouth opened, closed, opened again, and he replied finally, "I suppose we could just talk."  
  
"Yeah, talk..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. Okay, what do you want to talk about."  
  
"M'm... When did you meet Bra?"  
  
"When I was a freshmen at school. A Junior pushed passed me and I dropped my books. Bra helped me pick them up."  
  
"Ah... Kodiak moment," Trunks teased.  
  
"Fine, then, tease me if you want to but I get to leave this house tomorrow and you've got to stay here.... With your father!"  
  
Trunks shuddered, not at the thought of dealing with his father as Pan had intended; however it wasn't the most pleasant thought in the world; but at the thought of Pan leaving and him never really getting to see her again, besides maybe a passing glimpse or two in the hallway. He didn't know why but he really did want to get to know her. Already she struck him as a charming, witty, beautiful girl... No, woman, he corrected himself as she placed her hands behind her head and he became painfully aware of the curves of her body.  
  
"Okay then," Trunks spoke quickly, tearing himself away from his own thoughts, "Do you have a boyfriend?" It was the first question that had come to his mind, but he blushes as an inquisitive look crossed Pan's face.  
  
"No, I don't, now if you're done with your personal probing into my solitary life, I would like to ask the questions," Pan smirked at him, teasing once again.  
  
"Fine, be my guest."  
  
"Ummmmmmmmm."  
  
"You don't have any questions do you?" Trunks interjected, turning the joke on her.  
  
"Smart-ass," She scoffed as she began to shiver. The night was no longer peaceful and cool, but freezing and deadly silent. Pan once again drew her knees to her chest and let her teeth chatter.  
  
"Pan? Are you alright?"  
  
"I wish I had brought a blanket out with me. Being locked out with a blanket is so much better than being locked out without one..." She chattered out.  
  
Trunks shook his head at the shivering woman and moved next to her, putting his arms around her in a protective manner. She smiled through vibrating teeth.  
  
"Your so warm..." She stated as her teeth began to still.  
  
Trunks chuckled, "I'll take that as a compliment. I guess I just have hot blood."  
  
"You have sayian blood," She stated with pride and a bit of disappointment.  
  
"You sound like my father, but not completely happy, Pan. What's wrong?"  
  
"I guess I just wish I could be sayian."  
  
"What are you talking about, Pan? You are sayian."  
  
"Yes, but not in anyway I want to be. Don't you realize that the race is dying? With every new generation of your father's line and my grandfather's line the sayian blood is more and more diluted. I just think extinction is such a sad word."  
  
"Yeah, if only Goku had been a woman then the race might have survived..." His words her grave but the twinkle in his eyes told her that he was teasing again.  
  
"Granddaddy Goku? Why can't your father be a woman, huh?"  
  
"Because MY father is the prince of all sayians! The Prince can't be a woman!"  
  
"Wait, Trunks, there has always been something that bothered me about you family."  
  
"Dad..." Trunks said sadly, nodding his head.  
  
"No," Pan corrected laughing at his manner. "It's that if Vegeta's father is dead and Vegeta is married then wouldn't you be the Prince of Sayians, and Vegeta be the king?"  
  
"Does it really matter without a race to rule?"  
  
"I guess not..."  
  
The two fell into a comfortable silence then, running out of topics to speak of. The night air still bit into Pan's skin but Trunks's arms around her kept her from being too cold. She was quite comfortable, actually. She shifted slightly so that she rested on Trunks's shoulder and chest, his arms wrapped around the front of her.  
  
Darkness eventually came upon them and Pan's eyes began to droop. When her breathing steadied in sleep Trunks smiled at the little sleeping beauty in his arms and dropped a soft kiss on her forehead. Pan's eyes flew open and she just stared at him a second.  
  
It was then that Trunks could see the light in her eyes; a kind a confirmation to him that the wide-eyed, shocked look one her face wasn't one of disgust at all. It was the look that every man was born to decode. Without bothering to be embarrassed he told her affectionately, "Sorry, I thought you were asleep."  
  
She bowed her head, not knowing what to do. She had never been caught in this type of situation before. What was that strange warm, fuzzy, slightly gushy feeling inside? She didn't think she had to go to the bathroom. Questions rushed through her head fasted than she could keep track of them. Then Trunks stopped all thought in process by leaning down again and kissing her on the mouth this time. She sucked in her breath and let him kiss her. His lips were gentle, undemanding and eventually she raised a hand, dragging her fingers through his soft hair. He increased the pressure of the kiss and gently prodded her lips with his tongue. She nervously opened her mouth to let him in.  
  
She liked these new feelings he was sending through her. Her head was rushing, her limbs tingling, and she felt to full inside; giddy almost. He was exploring her, tasting her. His hands were softly caressing, touching her sides, stomach, hips, legs, and back up again. She was confused. How did this happen? Why was she making out with a boy she had known for not even a week? It wasn't right.  
  
She moaned a protest into his mouth and pushed away. He let her go but was clearly disappointed.  
  
"No, this isn't right," Pan whispered to him hoarsely.  
  
"Why not, Pan?" Trunks asked her, softly caressing her shoulders.  
  
"I hardly know you..."  
  
"Don't you want to know me?"  
  
"Of coarse... But I don't want to get to know you like this..."  
  
Trunks sighed, "Okay, Pan. I understand... Maybe we should go to bed now."  
  
"Out here?"  
  
"No," He told her, pushing her gently off his lap and starting to float upward, "We fly to my window. At least I know that's unlocked."  
  
She grinned up at him, "Why didn't we think of that before?"  
  
"You're quite a distraction, Pan,"  
  
She blushed, "So are you, ya know!"  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
She laughed and followed him to the large window around the north corner of the house. It was indeed unlocked and they entered easily.  
  
"Well, Goodnight Pan," Trunks told her kindly, "Sweet dreams."  
  
"You too, Trunks. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Trunks took her into his arms and hugged her to him. "Thank you for under standing," Pan whispered, her hands curled on his chest. He nodded, "Of course, now go on to bed. Its late, little girl; way past your bedtime!"  
  
As Pan lay on the floor on Bra's floor, wrapped in her sleeping bag she stared at the ceiling and thought. She didn't mean to but the only thoughts that invaded her brain were of Trunks. Trunks's arms around her, his lips on hers, all those tingly feelings inside her... Why had she pushed him away? Was it really because she didn't want him to kiss her? No, the fond thoughts she was having right now were evidence of that. ~Oh well, ~ she thought, ~What is done is done and there's nothing that can be done about it now. ~ So she drifted asleep, dreaming dreams of a lavender haired Sayian with the most beautiful arms she had ever been in...  
  
Trunks stared at the shadowy figures cast about his dark room as he was trying to sleep hours later. Why couldn't he get her out of his mind? She was a wonderful girl but he had known wonderful girls before and they had never haunted him like this. He smelled her fragrance, saw her face, felt her hands on his chest again. He was obsessed and he didn't know how to stop being so. ~Why is she different, ~ He asked himself furiously, not understanding, ~What is wrong with me? It's not like I'm in love or anyth-~. All thought stopped in his head as his heart and his mind had a violent clash. He was in love. It made no sense at all but he felt a tremendous surge or protectiveness and warmth towards her, and his soul swelled with a new feeling he had never felt before. Love... Did she love him as well? He thought of how she had pushed him away and winced. No, probably not. All he knew now is that he wanted--needed--her to love him now. However before he let himself think of how to  
win her over... Sleep... Dreams... Dreams of his dearest love...  
  
Alright then, peoples, that's it! Hopefully my writing partner will come out with part 5 soon but that's up to her! Ja ne! R&R! 


	5. A Bug?

A/N: Princess Ryoko did a great job on that last chapter. I don't know how  
  
I'm supposed to pick it up from there but I will try. Now please read the next chapter and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
As Pan was just about to sleep she didn't even notice that Bra was not in her bed. Suddenly the room door opened and Bra walked inside and screamed as she saw a dark figure in the room unaware that it was Pan. Pan jumped up form her sleeping bag and turned on the room light, "What's wrong Bra?" Pan asked as she walked over to Bra and placed her hands on Bra's shoulders. Bra was breathing heavy as she recovered from her scare, "I-I thought you were a burglar or something trying to steal stuff or something."  
  
Pan gave Bra a confused stare ~Why would Bra think I was a burglar if she believed that I was sleeping in here the whole time? I mean I know she was sleeping and all but... mistaking me for a burglar? That is bizarre. ~  
  
"Bra why would you think I was a burglar? You knew I would be in here." Pan said reassuringly, as she caressed Bra's cheek calming her down some more.  
  
Bra's eyes widened. ~Oh no! That was a bad move Bra, now she might suspect me of locking her and Trunks outside! Hey wait a second... how'd they get back in? Oh well enough of that, how do I cover this one up? ~  
  
Bra after a few seconds of silence smiled at Pan, "Well Pan I was asleep and  
  
I had a nightmare so I was already antsy anyways. So at that point I would've assumed anything."  
  
Pan raised an eyebrow curiously but accepted her answer for valid, "Oh ok."  
  
Suddenly Trunks came into the room, "Hey what happened I heard a scream."  
  
Trunks asked as he entered the room looking worried.  
  
Pan and Bra gazed at him not knowing what to say, but Bra as always had an excuse for everything, "Oh it was nothing we just thought we saw a bug." Bra said faking a smile. Pan rolled her eyes knowing that was the lamest excuse in the world. Trunks' brow furrowed at the reply, "A bug?" he asked almost not believing his sister. Bra smiled and nodded her head, "Uh huh a bug, a really big bug."  
  
Trunks was silent a moment and Pan was trying extremely hard not to laugh,  
  
"You want me to kill it?" He asked.  
  
Bra's face fell, ~Will he just realize we are ok and go away already, gees~  
  
"No thanks bro, we let him loose out side."  
  
Trunks made a half nod then realized that that was impossible. The balcony doors were stuck. "Bra how'd you let the bug out?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Through the balcony door obviously."  
  
Pan plopped on Bra's bed head in hand; Bra was so going to find out about her and Trunks at this point.  
  
"Those doors are stuck, Bra." Trunks said as he began walking over to the doors. Bra's eyes widened, ~No! He can't go to the doors I never unlocked them! If he opens them I might get busted for locking them outside! ~  
  
"Trunks what are you doing stop!"  
  
"What's the big deal Bra just let him check so he can leave." Pan said getting up and folding her arms across her chest, Vegeta style.  
  
Pan wanted Trunks to leave, his presence made her very uneasy especially after what happened outside.  
  
Trunks went to the doors and noticed they were unlocked, "You locked these doors Bra?"  
  
Bra let out a big breath, "Yea right after the bug went out." Trunks nodded but he wanted to check out something.  
  
"Bra I want to test these doors they are acting weird." Before Bra could object Trunks closed the door, waited a second or two then opened them again.  
  
"Why are they not stuck?" Pan asked, not realizing that she might've slipped up to Bra.  
  
Bra glanced at her, "What did you say?"  
  
Pan shook her head fiercely, "Nothing, I said nothing."  
  
Bra managed to hide her laughter, "What do you mean stuck Trunks?"  
  
Trunks was about to explain when he saw Pan's face and she silently shook her head at him, begging him not to tell Bra what happened.  
  
Trunks understood Pan's reason, although it kind of hurt him, he felt like maybe Pan would be ashamed if Bra found out she kissed her brother or something.  
  
"Forget about it Bra, I'm going to bed." Trunks said rather quietly, as he closed the door and walked out the room not saying a word.  
  
Bra sighed in relief, glad that she didn't get busted.  
  
~I should become an actress~ she thought to herself, without noticing Pan's distraught face.  
  
~Did I hurt his feelings? ~ Pan thought to herself, ~He seemed so hurt... Maybe he was just tired, I hope. ~  
  
As Trunks went into his bedroom, he decided to check his balcony doors to see if they would open from the inside. As he tried they wouldn't open, then he glanced down and noticed that it was because they had been locked.  
  
"I never locked the doors when I stepped outside." He said to himself.  
  
Bra's were locked too when I went in. They wouldn't open when Pan was outside either. Bra was-" Trunks stopped talking instantly as a thought struck him, "Those doors were locked by someone. That's the only logical explanation, and Bra was the only one who was inside and had quick access to my room and obviously her own.  
  
Who else and what else can sound more logical besides, Bra will never touch a bug or let it out she hates them and kills them on sight. Oh I will find out and if I'm right I'll get her back for this."  
  
The next morning the girls were woken up by Bulma shaking them, "Get up you sleepy heads, it's already eleven in the afternoon." Bulma said, as she lifted the covers off of Bra and unzipped Pan's sleeping bag. The girls moaned and groaned, as they slowly got up, "Come on you lazy sack of bones, you girls should've been out of bed by eight and no later. Trunks was up and out by six, now come on and wake up."  
  
Bra yawned and scratched her head; Pan did the same. Bulma then left them when she saw they were awake. They both showered and washed their hair; they then dressed and headed down stairs.  
  
"Pan you seem quiet today." Bra said as they walked down the stairs. Pan hardly noticed that Bra had asked her a question, "What did you say?" Pan asked.  
  
Bra rolled her eyes, "Girl you have been quiet all morning or should I say afternoon. Is something wrong?"  
  
~Oh no Bra nothing is wrong I'm only very attracted to your brother and last night I kissed him and I can't stop thinking about him and this went on behind your back. ~  
  
Pan smiled, "Nothing's wrong, I'm fine."  
  
Bra shrugged, "If you say so."  
  
The two girls went into the kitchen and found Bulma there making them lunch.  
  
"What are you making mom?" Bra asked as her and Pan took a seat at the dining table. "I'm making some sandwiches for you girls and the boys."  
  
Bra nodded, Pan raised an eyebrow, "The boys?"  
  
Bulma smiled, "Yes Pan, the boys, Vegeta, Trunks and one of his friends who is in the gravity room with them sparring."  
  
Pan and Bra glanced at each other in wonder, "Did you say sparring Mom?" Bra asked thinking that she didn't hear her mother right.  
  
Bulma nodded, "Yea, he's been here since seven. He's a very nice boy, tall, dark and handsome."  
  
Bra smirked, "Sounds like my kind of man. What's his name?"  
  
"Goten." Bulma replied.  
  
Bra and Pan's eyes widened, "Goten! As in my uncle Goten?" Pan asked.  
  
Bulma nodded, "Yep that's the one."  
  
"I didn't know he and Trunks were friends." Pan said shocked.  
  
"Oh yes they have been friends for years, but Goten never mentioned you to us. No one in your family did for some odd reason."  
  
~Probably shame, or embarrassment~ Pan thought to herself. She didn't like the fact that she was the one in the family who was hardly saiyan only Â and she were not whole human only Â she was very self-conscious about it. She always thought her family was ashamed of her because she wasn't enough of either. Her life was a sign to her also that the saiyan race was slowly dying out, the more generations that come the less saiyan they are. It hurt her more then she could say although she found it remarkable that she shared a little of how she felt about it with Trunks last night.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"You have saiyan blood," She stated with pride and a bit of disappointment.  
  
"You sound like my father, but not completely happy, Pan. What's wrong?"  
  
"I guess I just wish I could be sayian."  
  
"What are you talking about, Pan? You are sayian."  
  
"Yes, but not in anyway I want to be. Don't you realize that the race is dying? With every new generation of your father's line and my grandfather's line the sayian blood is more and more diluted. I just think extinction is such a sad word."  
  
"Yeah, if only Goku had been a woman then the race might have survived..."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Bra noticed the distant look on Pan's face and she tried to snap her out of it, "Hey Pan wake up!" Bra said snapping her fingers in front of Pan.  
  
Suddenly Pan glanced at her as she was cut off from her thinking.  
  
"What is it Bra?" Pan asked leaning her elbow on the table and placing her head in her hand.  
  
"You seemed like you were on planet Vegeta or something... you ok?"  
  
Pan nodded sleepily, "Yea I'm fine. No problems here."  
  
Bra shrugged, "Whatever you say girl."  
  
Suddenly a door was heard opening and Vegeta walked in with Trunks and Goten.  
  
Bra smiled, Bulma smiled, Pan wanted to crawl under a rock and stay there.  
  
All right that's the end of that chapter, Princess Ryoko posts everything up so soon that I figure might as well try to keep up the pace. Please R&R and the next chapter will be out whenever she sees fit! Bye! 


End file.
